1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera which is equipped with an automatic focusing device, particularly a camera having a CCD distance measuring sensor and selective functional conditions, modes or data.
2. Description of Related Art
There has recently been a remarkable development in the technology of achieving multifunctional single-lens reflex cameras having an automatic focusing device (hereinafter referred to as "AF single-lens reflex cameras"). However, it is almost impossible to completely satisfy each individual user's demands with a single camera from the viewpoint of size, weight and cost.
Under these circumstances, there has been proposed a function selective camera that is designed to satisfy each individual user's demands as much as possible. More specifically, a plurality of IC cards, each incorporating a ROM stored with functional condition information to be selected, are prepared so that each individual user can select a desired one of these IC cards and insert it into a holder provided on the camera body to use the desired functional condition, thus expanding the functions of the camera.
Such a function selective camera employing IC cards, each of which incorporates a ROM, unavoidably increases the camera cost since the IC cards themselves are costly and the hardware used to handle these IC cards is complicated.